


他和他的陛下【多cp足同正剧向】【ABO魔幻大杂烩文风】

by OliviaM



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaM/pseuds/OliviaM
Summary: 内马尔是加泰王梅西的歃血兄弟，可他却对哥哥起了点不该有的小心思。公国纷争，相权王权争斗，是并肩驰骋，还是相对而立，一切都在于他们的选择。
Relationships: Antoine Griezmann/Luis Suárez, Cesc Fàbregas/Gerard Piqué, Edinson Cavani/Neymar, Lionel Messi/Ivan Rakitić, Lionel Messi/Neymar, Lionel Messi/Sergi Roberto, Luka Modrić/Cristiano Ronaldo, Rafael "Rafinha" Alcântara/Marc-André ter Stegen, Sergio Ramos/Zinedine Zidane
Kudos: 6





	他和他的陛下【多cp足同正剧向】【ABO魔幻大杂烩文风】

**Author's Note:**

> ooc预警  
> ABO  
> 魔幻大杂烩文风  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------  
> 内，你究竟有什么事情瞒着我？兄弟多年，事到如今连一句真话你都不肯跟我说吗？  
> 哥哥，我不是不肯，只是不敢。
> 
> 你在孤王这里受了委屈，要跑回去哭给你王兄听吗？你以为你还是加泰王捧在手心里的好弟弟？  
> 真是笑话，在加泰他们也说我刺王杀驾，在巴黎你们也说我刺王杀驾。卡瓦尼，你以为你算什么，值得我用这条命来算计你？
> 
> 掌印大臣没忘记，你当初是如何来到王庭为官的吧？  
> 杀人放火受招安，臣忠于的不是阁老，也不完全是王上，臣是为了加泰尽忠。
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> 本文ABO信息素设定如下：
> 
> 信息素分为三类：
> 
> 草木系，比如梅西的薄荷，皮克的橙子，小凳子的茉莉花；  
> 化合系（又叫成香系），顾名思义，一切熟香料/化合物，比如伊万的沉香，美颜的硝烟，比利亚的香琥珀；  
> 酒精系（能发酵的），比如马儿的焦糖，卡瓦尼的龙舌兰，齐达内的白兰地；
> 
> 草木系信息素擅长AOE，请想象一下草木皆兵？一打多/产生范围伤害  
> 化合系信息素比较稳定，可以长时间持续输出  
> 酒精系信息素一个字，快！天下武功唯快不破
> 
> 他们之间是相互制衡的，草木克酒精，酒精克化合，化合克草木。一个omega如果已经被草木系alpha标记过了，这个标记只能被其他草木系/化合系覆盖掉，不能被酒精系覆盖掉。  
> Beta原则上不受信息素影响。  
> 魔笛的信息素是唯一的例外，也是全文最特殊的一个。他的信息素没有味道，然而是属于酒精系。
> 
> Alpha/Omega如果在战场上过度使用信息素，导致信息素浓度不够，则几乎无法自然受孕。  
> 公国贵族由于常年征战，基本上都是四十岁后才勉强有了孩子。本文中各公国宗室都是认亲，认弟弟，认义子，正是因为一般君主退位时，都无长成的亲生血脉。久而久之，这也就成了约定俗成的规则了，然而生育的压力还是压在每个贵族头上，尤其是一些真的家里有爵位需要继承的家族，比如巴尔德斯家族，皮克家族，布斯克茨家族等等。

夜已经漆黑漆黑的了，夏末的虫鸣声此起彼伏。加泰王梅西还在正殿批着公文，屋内灯火通明。

“里奥，巴托梅乌阁老已请见三回了，这么拖下去也不是个办法……”  
保国公皮克，是梅西的心腹，也是他从小的伴读。他家累世贵族，世袭公爵头衔，自己也尚主成为了睿郡王法布雷加斯的仪宾。在加泰，他一向管着绘制地图，联络刺探等一系列情报工作。

这大陆上的各个公国除了摆在台面上的那些官职，少不得还有些做情报工作的人。这么重要的差事交给他，可见梅西心里最信任的，还是一同长大的皮克和法布雷加斯二人。  
加泰民风开放，海运通达，便学着东方的国家和贵族们给自家各营头都起了响亮的名字，还给公爵和王爵们都起了响亮的封号。

“里奥，阁老他怕是要和你说……”  
小陛下从书桌上抬起头，轻声道：“说什么？”  
“怕是要说内受伤的事……你能派我去打探，阁老他们也能派别人去。”

梅西轻笑了声，他搁下笔，起身坐到一边铺满华贵毛皮的软榻上，招手示意皮克来坐在他身边，“杰瑞，阁老不过是想等着我先开口，我很清楚。”  
“里奥……” 皮克踌躇着， “内之前把这么大的把柄递到人家手上去，那就不能怪人家要借机拿捏我们啊。”  
“我心里有数。” 烛火摇曳，小陛下的面容平静，“劳烦你给阁老说一声，我明天见他。我自己的弟弟，我自己护着。这一局，我们未必就翻不过来！”

皮克点点头，殿门口传来銮仪卫主将西莱森的声音：“陛下，有内官来报，瑾殿下与瑜殿下都来请陛下移步用膳。”  
“嗯，我知道了。天不早了，贾斯珀去休息吧，叫那内官在殿门口候着就行了。”

“杰瑞，天不早了，你也先回府吧。” 小陛下促狭一笑：“塞斯克说不定什么时候又要出使去了，你有时间该多陪陪他。这两天联姻的事情闹起来，我想塞斯克……没给你好脸吧。”  
皮克脸一红。

梅西的表情严肃了些，“我虽然答应了罗王，帮他看着他弟弟……那也没有为了人家宗室的事情折腾我自家宗室的道理……”  
他苦笑：“我这两天都没脸见塞斯克了。”

皮克听见他说起这个，瞬间就变成苦瓜脸：“别提了，塞斯克自从那天宴请过后，就没给过我一个好脸。罗王这人也是，招呼都不打一声，突然就把弟弟扔我们这儿来，好在人家拉莫斯是个听劝的，要是换了个我们内这样脾气的，还有我的好日子过吗？”  
梅西扔下笔：“这事儿想也知道没这么简单，不过……他们主动提出联姻，便相当于是自承国内局势动荡，做出了个求和的姿态。先求和的人总不好意思先翻脸吧？我们今年也有诸多不顺，阁老答应了联姻，我也同意了。”

他起身绕到书架后边，从暗格里取出那封牛皮纸包着的信递给皮克。  
“罗王紧赶慢赶送来的，我叫拉莫斯看了，这信没问题。你看这第一页，字迹都潦草的不行，显然是慌乱着写下的。”

皮克读着那信忍不住摇头：“只怕是罗王这局被打了个措手不及，论血统论功勋，拉莫斯他早该为王的。可登基事宜拖了多少年？我看着都觉得惊心动魄。谁都知道齐达内迟早有一天要向他下手的，可谁也没想到来的这么快。”  
梅西皱着眉头，“罗王这是护不住拉莫斯了，马德里……要清洗朝中宗室么？”  
皮克低头苦思，良久，他才说：“不至于，若是齐公真要废了拉莫斯的继承权，那联姻对象就不该是我。或者……就不该是联姻，干脆送他来我们这里入质，那才是威信扫地，马德里的臣民们必不会再认他为王了。”  
“宗室和阁臣之间必然是有斗争的……” 他下意识往殿门处看了一眼，“他马德里如此，我加泰还不是一样？说到底，内当时为什么出走，恐怕……也是问不出来了。”

“之前你在曼彻斯特做质子的时候，与罗王也有交情……” 梅西说，“你没有问过他春三月之战的内情么？说到底，我们帮他护着弟弟，这点情报都不能分享一下？”  
“各个公国的宗室乃是唇亡齿寒的关系，若是由着一个公国拉下宗室来，下一个该轮到谁了？” 他一拳砸在桌子上，两人都咬着牙沉默着。

半晌，皮克看向他：“这事儿拖不得了，我们还是要想办法，最好能与罗王他们见个面。”

“见面的机会……最终还是要落在齐达内身上。要见面，就要有名头互派使者邀约，眼下还有什么比他们迎联姻的宗室公子回朝更名正言顺的往来机会？拉莫斯放弃军权和好名声，齐达内就会给双方宗室每月一次碰头的机会。走一步看三步，他选在这个时候对宗室发难，必然是把后面的路都已经看清楚了。”  
梅西喃喃道：“罗王有弟弟，我也有弟弟，我们都输不起的。可当你输不起的时候，你就已经落在下风了。”

梅西不再多说什么，他从殿外叫来内官吩咐道：“之前叫人给公爵做的雨披斗篷呢？拿过来给他试试。”  
等拿来了，梅西笑着抖开斗篷，人高马大的皮克公爵不得不矮下身子，好让小陛下帮他穿上斗篷。两人对视一眼，梅西噗嗤一声笑出来。

“现在又没下雨，快脱了吧，终归是多一层在身上，一会儿就该一身汗了。”  
“里奥给我准备的好东西，一身汗我也要穿在身上啊。”  
梅西假瞪他一眼：“谁管你，你捂出一身痱子才好，快滚快滚！对了，记住你明天和阁老一起过来。”  
“捂出痱子那是荣幸，这就叫雷霆雨露都是君恩。” 看见梅西又要过来捶他，皮克忙点头哈腰加嬉皮笑脸：“臣告退！臣告退，陛下慢动手啊！”

皮克出去后，之前等在门口来请王上大驾的内官满脸堆笑地进来，讨好地看着梅西。梅西斜了他一眼，笑骂：“孤王瞧着你面熟的很，这一个月里，你倒要往孤王这里跑二十次腿。西莱森厚道不说破，你还在这里装什么样子？还扯上人家瑾殿下？这满宫里，恃宠而骄的也就数你家瑜殿下了！”  
内官忙低头做老实状，他听见小陛下没忍住的一丝笑意：“准备烧烤架子，直接抬去你们承乾宫吧。和你们殿下说，让他准备上好的鹿肉和羊肉，孤换身衣服就去！”

瑜亲王罗贝托得了信，乐得赶紧捂住了自己的嘴。他十六岁选中做了梅西的侍臣，因为和小陛下同样出身于拉玛西亚贵族学院，没过半年就被册封了亲王爵位。  
最近几年小陛下御驾亲征，他总是鞍前马后地随侍左右。说来也巧，罗贝托此人运道极佳，弓马精湛，着实是一名福将。两年前他曾于混战中以暗器将对手将领打落马下，反败为胜。一年前他更凭借自己身轻马快，奔袭千里来助胜小陛下，从而一举击败马德里众人，在与巴黎的城下之战中也有建功。这几年前朝后宫数一数，谁人不知瑜殿下是小陛下跟前一等一的红人。

承乾宫。这个词也是加泰宗室从东方学来的优美封号之一，罗贝托一听说这个词的意思是‘众人中独承雨露恩宠’便乐得不行，忙不迭地给自己的宫殿用上了这响亮的名号。罗贝托年轻，喜欢新鲜事物，平日里最喜研究东方香料，美食和丝绸等物。他的宫殿也是挂满了细纱帘子，还搭配着东方的家具，床榻，硬木屏风等物，均是加泰的海商从东方采购的高档货色。

“陛下！” 罗贝托快步出来迎接他，肃立低头行礼。梅西看向罗贝托，他笑容甜美，穿一件蟹壳青曳撒，娇俏如梨花初绽，一双湛蓝的眼睛藏不住绵绵情意。  
“你呀！越来越不像话了！” 梅西听见自己愉快的声音，“你来请我就大大方方的来呗，偏要拉上伊万，好在他都不和你计较！” 小陛下伸手赏了他一个毛栗子。

“陛下老是不来看臣，臣也不好意思时时去打扰啊……这才借伊万哥哥的名头一用……”罗贝托转过头去装作生气的样子：“哼～我请陛下左右是请不来的，一听得伊万哥哥的名字，陛下这便来了。”

他撅着嘴，把头扭向一边，梅西却看见了他越来越红的耳朵根。  
小陛下无奈失笑，上前一步把罗贝托搂进怀里，真叫个轻衫翠罗，纤妙无双。怀里的人耳朵根儿更红了。  
“这身衣服是新做的东方款式吧，很好看。不过塞尔吉师弟生得这么美，穿什么都好看。”

罗贝托听得赞美，又听他喊自己为师弟，心下受用极了。他抬起眼皮看了一眼梅西，看着他笑意温柔如四月暖阳，感受到腰间缓缓润入他肌肤骨髓的暖意。他忙小声说：“师哥……那个鹿肉和羊肉都准备好了，酒也温好了，我们要不然……”  
笑纹从梅西眼角漾开去，他温柔地牵起罗贝托的手，和他一起进了宫殿。这一顿烧烤也不知是怎么吃的，小陛下将油手抹在了新衣服上，收获了含情脉脉的白眼一对。衣服脏了自然要进寝殿去换，小陛下丢下烤肉签子，也跟了进去。

进了寝殿，梅西倒没表现得多么急色。他不喜欢看见别人狼狈或慌张的样子，所以当罗贝托或拉基蒂奇在打扮的时候，他也从不会急着要看，而是会耐心等待他们穿戴一新，以最自信的模样来面对他。透过秋香色的六扇屏风和一道珠帘，他能看见那边罗贝托影影绰绰的身形，还能听见梳洗的声音。  
这边也早有宫人上前来伺候他洗漱了。泡脚漱口擦身一整套，换上一身柔软的睡袍，小陛下歪回软榻上假寐。宫人内官鱼贯而出，关上了殿门。

墙角的铜香炉里点着上好的香粉，清妙澄澈，正契合了罗贝托香梨一般信息素的味道。味儿舒缓，宜人心脾，也许这也是每次梅西总爱来罗贝托这里的原因之一吧。感觉到香梨味儿越来越浓了，小陛下睁开了眼睛，看着罗贝托依着他坐下，低头，勾嘴角。

“点的什么香？”  
“是臣从伊涅斯塔大学士带给我的那本香谱里看来的，研磨得细细的紫檀，掺了甘松，冰片，麝香。好闻吗？”  
“很好闻，尤其是再掺上你身上的味道。”

小陛下捉住了他的手，十分认真地夸他：“塞尔吉懂得真多。”  
罗贝托：“噗……”  
他总爱这么夸他，温和的声音，暖暖的笑，配上认真到不行的语气。

梅西和罗贝托四目相对，他清晰地看见他湛蓝的双眼中倒映着的自己，连自己脸上的那一抹怜惜与情愫都清晰可见。  
衣角掀起的风惊动了烛火，有暧昧的影子在屏风和窗纱上轻舞起来。罗贝托俯身在缎面大靠枕上，一汪池水中月色朦胧。他侧过头，半边脸埋在枕头里，用泪光和撅起的嘴唇向小陛下索吻。

梅西低下头轻吻着他，他怜惜地在他身上落下一连串儿细细密密的亲吻，从嘴角到额头，又落到他红透了的耳垂。罗贝托只觉得自己的呼吸和心跳都被薄荷味的alpha信息素裹挟着。他不由自主地哼了一声，耳边传来小陛下的轻笑，还有身后羞人的水声。  
“我的小师弟，你准备好了。” 身后水声一滞，一股暖流顺着罗贝托紧实滚烫的肌肤滑下，omega的本能使他急喘出声，后颈处玫红的腺体透出了肌肤，他沉下腰，把自己完全展现在他的alpha面前。  
“塞尔吉生得真美。” 小陛下的气息在他耳边暧昧地打着转，可他说出的情话却依旧认真到不行。

下一刻梅西就推金山倒玉柱，长驱而入。他伏在他身下，被情欲和本能撕扯着，又痛快又纠结，很快睫毛上又挂上了泪珠。他的alpha用滚烫的吻令他的眼泪瞬间蒸发，又用更加激烈的碰撞将他一把抛上了天。薄荷和香梨交织的味道瞬间炸裂开来，墙角精心准备的熏香失去了存在感。

他喘着气瘫软在大迎枕上，双眼盈盈如春水。小陛下将他翻转过来，他下意识地缩成一团。  
“别怕。” 湿润滚烫的指节划过他的脸颊，又是认真到仿佛在重复世间真理的声音：“塞尔吉生得真美。”

小陛下再次掌控了他，他紧紧抿着嘴唇，不好意思叫出声来，间或也有忍不住的时候会漏出几声破碎的呢喃，总是让他羞红了脸颊。  
罗贝托是个体面人，他侍寝也总是喜欢背着身子伺候，不愿意在小陛下面前表情管理失败。梅西知道他爱体面，不露痕迹地放慢了动作。  
他没有将他的脚高高举起，因为这样的姿势“不甚体面”，小陛下在百忙之中把大迎枕往下拉，垫在罗贝托身下，既方便他寻幽探径，又可使omega舒展双腿，体面地和他一同享受这场云雨。他抓着他的手，拢在罗贝托光滑紧致的小腹处。Alpha额角的汗珠落在他的身上，烫的他一激灵。他不由自主地将身体挺起来，一头栗子色的头发散在象牙白密织莲纹面褥子上，细腻温香如同一杯牛乳茶。罗贝托反手抓住梅西的手，两颊绯红，双唇鲜艳欲滴。

“陛下，我……我爱你…”  
梅西嘴角一勾，将他拉起至怀里。侧脸贴在他耳边，一边身下动作加快，一边如狮子般舔舐着他侧颈的腺体。  
“喊我师哥啊。”  
罗贝托在梅西目光不能及的地方终于发泄出来，嘴唇也抿不住了，眼泪也控不住了。他好像站在悬崖边上，手搭着一朵云。梅西不再犹豫，一鼓作气冲进了他最后的防守，他感到自己的花蕊紧密地包裹住了他的alpha，犬牙穿透了他颈后的腺体，他终于哭叫出声音，紧紧地抓住了身上的人。

师哥，我的王。

只是顷刻之间，他被推上了那朵云。与他的王共赴巫山，两人的信息素缠绕在一起，烧的他欲仙欲死。他们同时释放出来，罗贝托几乎是一瞬间就瘫软下去，两人相拥在一起，他靠在梅西的肩膀上好一阵抽泣才回过神来。  
他的alpha搂着他，呼噜着他的栗色头发。  
“塞尔吉生得真美。” 梅西由衷地称赞道。

云开雾散，梨花飘雪，怀里的人破涕而笑，他们俩相拥着沉沉睡去。烛火柔柔浮动，铜炉徐徐飘香。

“阁老，保国公，陛下叫进了。”  
第二日上午，巴托梅乌和皮克一前一后进入梅西的大殿。  
行礼问安后，他们分坐在小陛下书桌的两侧。

“阁老有话请说。” 梅西端坐着，看向巴托梅乌，“王弟的事情昨天杰瑞给孤透了点儿，不知道现在具体是个什么情况？”  
“陛下……” 巴托梅乌起身低头行礼后，才面带难色地开口，“派去巴黎的锦衣卫之前回报称，廉王殿下在战场上受了重伤，已有一月。”  
他抬眼看了看小陛下的脸色，才继续说道：“仍未康复。”

梅西依旧端坐在书桌后，什么话也没说。  
殿内一瞬间充斥着逼死人的沉默。

“内受伤了，这件事孤王是清楚的。” 梅西看着巴托梅乌，“二哥那边是怎么说的？”  
巴托梅乌道：“陛下，二爷在明，巴黎那边也很清楚。他送来的消息，也就是在外面能打听到的那些。”

“这个我明白。内既然做了巴黎的客卿，为人家卖命也是应当的，他是之前与那不勒斯交战时候受伤的？” 梅西轻声问道。

皮克放下茶杯：“那倒不是，锦衣卫巴尔特拉传来消息说，那不勒斯中了计，未及交战就急忙撤退了，是以打得并不激烈。廉王是后来又与马赛交战时，被贼人背后下黑手用暗器所伤。”

巴托梅乌惊讶出声：“巴尔特拉倒是得用，竟如此用心打探，从安达卢西亚奔去可是辛苦了！”  
“那倒也不至于，之前他在安达卢西亚倒也结识了一些能人，有一位如今正在那不勒斯做着客卿。” 皮克淡淡微笑。  
巴托梅乌摆手大笑，仿佛十分欣慰的样子：“不愧是保国公指点过的人，巴尔特拉回来述职的时候，这官位也该提一提了……哈哈哈。”  
皮克同样愉快大笑：“那我先代他小子谢过阁老抬举了……哈哈哈。”

梅西听着他们说话，一只手摆弄着桌上的白玉镇纸，这镇纸雕成狮子的形状，口中衔一枚金绿猫眼石。

他突然坐直提笔，低头只管奋笔疾书，一时间殿内只有笔尖划过的动静。巴托梅乌和皮克对视一眼，皮克给了他一个略微加深的笑。  
梅西搁下笔，起身将晾干了的文书递给巴托梅乌：“阁老帮孤王看看。”

巴托梅乌读了文书，神色大变。他几乎是颤抖着声音问：“陛下……欲迎廉王回加泰？”

梅西立定不语，眼底看不出是什么情绪。他眉梢嘴角舒展，眸色坚定而有神。  
……只是眼底能看出些若隐若现的水光。  
皮克悄悄起身走到书桌旁，桌上离镇纸不远的地方，有一颗清澈的水珠，被烛火染成了金色。他伸出手指，触手已经凉透了的水珠散出了淡淡的薄荷味。  
皮克轻嗅自己手指，沉默不语，心中却数了数这是小陛下第几次为了他王弟落泪。

巴托梅乌定了定心神，苦劝道：“陛下这究竟是何意？恕臣说句不中听的，廉王说是去巴黎做客卿，实际上，说一句叛逃也不为过！”

皮克清了清嗓子：“阁老失态了，叛逃二字，还是不要在陛下面前提起吧。”

巴托梅乌依旧是眉头紧锁，他低声道：“陛下……廉王若是想回来，去年他就不会走！您怎么就想不透这个道理呢？您一心迎他回加泰，可……可若是廉王根本不想领情，陛下这又是何苦？”  
他抖着手里的文书，脸上露出万分焦急的表情：“您知不知道，廉王若是有了这个入质的履历，您可就……可就废不掉他了！”

皮克站了起来：“阁老，请慎言！” 他眼睛直直盯着巴托梅乌，脸上却还带着平日里玩世不恭的笑：“阁老，廉王殿下是陛下唯一的弟弟。阁老欲废廉王，那么我倒要问一句，有朝一日陛下退位了，阁老打算立谁？”  
有些惊慌的神色从巴托梅乌的脸上略过，不过他很快也平静下来，端出了笑容。  
“保国公这是什么话，陛下春秋正盛，廉王不堪继承王位，自然是重新立嗣，再册储君。”  
他反问皮克：“难道要为我加泰留下一位无道昏君吗？”

“阁老误会了。” 平静的声线，梅西终于开口。  
“阁老，孤是要与内阁商量此事，并没有一意孤行的意思。而且，孤也只是想到，巴黎处恐怕不会用心为客卿医治，雇佣兵而已，伤了一个，他们大可以再雇别的人。还是接回来，叫熟悉廉王身体的几位医官帮着看看，他也好恢复得快些。”  
“阁老，杰瑞，叫廉王回来住上两个月，看看伤，修养修养。此事也没有什么不妥吧？”

巴托梅乌闻言，面色好看了些：“陛下既然这么说了，回来修养两个月，也不是大事。待臣回去与他们商议商议，派何人去接送，派何人去医治，又将廉王安置在哪处府邸……”

事情也确实杂而碎，毕竟王弟内马尔，一年前去巴黎做客卿之前，一把火烧了自己的廉王府。  
“阁老只管去，别的事宜内阁尽快安排出来。另外令鸿胪寺卿苏亚雷斯照会巴黎，这便派人出发。”

“臣明白，陛下放心，臣这就去办。只是这入质一事着实不妥，望陛下三思而后行。” 巴托梅乌想要告退，小陛下梅西却又说了句让他直接跳起来的话。  
“王弟回来养伤，就住回端本宫去，不必麻烦了。”

这一下子，连皮克都震惊地看着自己的竹马小陛下。  
梅西没有给他们说话的机会，他逃一般地出了正殿，直接往后宫去。

“保国公，你看这……这可怎么是好？廉王走之前闹的那一出您可是看了全本，眼下各势力蠢蠢欲动，小规模作战不断。陛下此时……又要叫廉王回来……还住在端本宫？廉王不堪为储，岂能再住在端本宫？”  
巴托梅乌在殿内急得转圈：“陛下这这这……廉王当年若是不吵不闹，他都与陛下歃血认了兄弟，王位迟早都是他的。可他也不知道怎么想的，远征回来说走就走，偏还去了仇人那里做客卿……这这这难免以后要兄弟交战，手足相残，廉王如此行为岂能册为储君啊？”

皮克说：“阁老口口声声，说廉王不堪为储。可去年闹的那一出，我们到底也没问出来是怎么回事。时隔一年，脉络想必也还清晰，不如就重新开始调查？”  
巴托梅乌回道：“调查又如何？廉王若真想留在加泰，他也就不会走得那么急了。早该劝劝陛下，好叫陛下知道廉王的心不在这里，才要离开，难不成，还是有人逼他离开的？”

皮克的表情变得严肃了点：“阁老，马德里一味打压宗室导致内乱不休，这样的事情我加泰绝不能发生。当年陛下就是先王唯一的王弟，如今对于廉王一事，朝野间也当沉得住气才好。”  
“阁老你说，是不是这个道理？”

巴托梅乌看着他，皮克脸上是无比认真的神情。

“廉王还能在宫里刺王杀驾不成？阁老实在不必多虑，”

“住处都是小事。” 巴托梅乌道：“可陛下想要送国书去巴黎，使廉王有个入质的名分。我只恐陛下太过于宠爱弟弟，感情用事，将来廉王尾大不掉，还望陛下与保国公不要后悔今日没有听取臣的忠言。”  
“哈哈哈！” 皮克抬头大笑：“阁老啊，你太多虑了。正如方才阁老所说，陛下春秋正盛，册储君又不是什么火烧眉毛的事。廉王有了个入质的名分又怎样呢？他若真的不贤，新宗室依旧可以再去入质。资历嘛……想要资历还怕熬不出来？”

他快步走出书房：“说一千道一万，廉王是陛下的王弟。歃血为誓言，生死两相牵。”

他长身玉立，殿外的日光将他的身影镀上光。巴托梅乌耳边划过皮克出门前扔下的话。  
“廉王是绝不可能背叛陛下的。就算他背叛了加泰，他也绝不可能背叛陛下的。”  
“廉王就这么放了一把火连夜出的城，阁老，你说他那天晚上，都见了什么人？他们又和他说了哪些话呢？”


End file.
